On The Other Side
by Kae.Rose
Summary: AU: Because of the state Haven City is in, Jett rarely is allowed to venture around the city, but the Baron's protectiveness is more than just fatherly care; she holds the key that can destroy their city, or save it in due course.


**. | On The Other Side | .**

**. [ I n f o ] .** AU: Because of the state Haven City is in, Jett rarely is allowed to venture around the city, but the Baron's protectiveness is more than just fatherly care; she holds the key that can destroy their city, or save it in due course.

**. [ C o m m e n t s ] .** This is alternate universe, and as such I don't expect any flaming of "why have you messed up the storyline so much!". Look, give it a chance and if you can't stand AU fanfics then stop reading here. Jett is a young girl, holding powers that she shouldn't do but is a great hover board racer. This is set before Jak 2. I've changed a few things around or added more (such as the Stadium).

**. [ C h a p t e r O n e ] .**

**. W i n n e r s P r i z e .**

Straightening her arms to the sides, Jett's brows furrowed in determination underneath her ebony hair as she leaned foreword, hovering down the slope at full speed. Her heart was pounding fast underneath her ribs; the adrenaline pumping its way through her veins quickly; her little addiction. She cared not for the spectators that were cheering around her in the Stadium; she only cared for the older men that were behind her, wanting to overtake her on the final lap. Despite being inside, air was drilling past her; making her shoulder length, curled, hair fly behind her as she spun around the corner, grabbing a metal bar above her head to prevent her from crashing into the glass barriers to her side; a small mistake that cost her a moment but it didn't affect her position; the others were still behind her. She could see the change of the cement floor that was a deep, dirty green shade, ahead. The change was a strip of black and white check on the ground, just ahead of an elevator that would bring them up from the race area and to a walkway above them, which would lead to the stadium seats, exit or garages. The race track she was in was the most difficult; laden with jumps, and twists to catch people off guard. There was even one jump, which if was done wrong could end up with the racer having an injury that could be fatal. She had an accident once on the track a year ago; resulting in her breaking a limb but such a thing didn't affect her for long. Hundreds of eyes were staring at her; dozens of cameras floating about in the air to capture her as she grew closer to the end. Jett was the easiest racer to pick out, not just because of the fact she was the only woman, or the fact her hair was much longer then the others but because of her _attire_. Rather then the typical fashion, Jett dressed in either floral patterns, or white and silver clothing; such as that day. For the race she had dressed in a short sleeved, long shirt that was coloured white with silver abstract patterns on it. For trousers she wore grey jeans, along with white and grey coloured boots that were just underneath her knees with silver buckles upon them. Her arms were bandaged and wrapped from her hip to over her shoulder was a black strap, with a clip on the back that was lit up a blue colour, where her hover board would be held. On her shoulders were shoulder pads coloured silver, with markings of the cities army. She wore identical knee and shin pads. And finally, covering her bright eyes, were a pair of black goggles; the straps tight around her head. Along these were patterns that meant the army for the city; her father only allowing her to have the greatest items to protect her.

Once she crossed the finish line, the urge to scream coming up from her chest, she gave a quick check to her left; no one there. She had won! The crowds roared as her face grew red; still embarrassed by having such attention. She could hear the commentator stating she had won the race, and as she hovered foreword; straightening her arms, she took a small spin behind her, looking up to the crowds. As she removed her goggles she could see above her head the screen projecting the details of the race to the spectators. On the screen was her face; smiling happily as she took a few more graceful spins. Above her head, she looked up at the race area; seeing the different people jumping up and down for her; the lights on the ceilings that were so high the room had to be higher then a two story building. The colours of the race track room were dulled out greens and reds and before she knew it there was a loud pop and confetti began to spray from the screen. Jett clipped her goggles to the belt of her jeans, laughing as the confetti fell along the race track; snuggling into her hair as well. The other racers hopped off their hover boards, jumping onto the elevator to leave the track. Jett wouldn't leave yet; she wanted to train some more. As she was about to turn around, she stopped, yelling a thank you that would be projected throughout the stadium. She gave a graceful bow, knowing her father would prefer her to show grace. With a smile she put her arms ahead of her and hovered around the race track.

As she hovered, she twisted and jumped; adding tricks here and there, which included flips and the odd grind on the glass barriers if she managed to jump high enough. Relaxing finally, she inhaled the sweet scent of what she called success; a mixture of cleaning products and the smell of roses that was on the confetti that decorated the tracks. She felt as if she was flying; the adrenaline rush slowly leaving her as her heartbeat returned to normal. She was still trembling, knowing that eyes were still on her even though the people were now leaving the stadium.

Once she knew the stadium was empty, and the cameras were floating out with the news crew (they knew by then not to disturbed the Baron's daughter when she was training), Jett pulled out two small earplugs that had no wires attached to them as she hovered across the track. They had little clips on the sides so they would stay at her ear; the plugs white. When she put them in she pulled one more thing from her pocket; a small round, black ball of what looked like metal. The moment she pushed the ball there was a clip and a blue hologram appeared in front of her, like a screen the size of a piece of paper. On the screen was a list of songs for her to play. Smiling, she tapped the hologram where the song she wanted to play was, adjusted the volume before pushing the circle again so the hologram disappeared. She put the circle back in her pocket, taking a spin as she hovered down another slope. As she did, she felt the air run through her hair and against her face; her moments of joy as she sped up. This was truly what hover boarding was about for her; the feeling of being free, not the races. The races were just proof she could do what she loved doing and that she was proud of it. It was her scream to the world that she could do something other people couldn't. It was better then keeping such a thing to herself. Plus, from such a talent, she knew when the world would be safer, she would be able to travel to other cities to race and such a thing would be utterly amazing.

Once a few hours passed; hours that only seemed like half of one, she hovered back to the starting point and hopped off her hover board. With the heel of her boot, she pushed down at the front of the oval shaped, grey metallic board, making it flip into the air. Whilst in mid air, it connected with the blue light emitting from the clip at the strap wrapped around Jett. The hover board retracted into a smaller circle and clipped into place with the blue light. Once the board was attached, she adjusted the strap going along her chest and stomach before stepping onto the elevator. As the elevator went up to the walkway, she leaned from foot to foot happily. Another race won; another success in her eyes. She was already qualified to go race in the race capital city of the world, yet her father wouldn't allow it. Never was she allowed to leave the city walls, like everyone else apart from the tradesmen, which was more then unfortunate for her. She had to continue racing people in the city, waiting for the day for someone to beat her; a day that would never come anytime soon in Haven City. Sighing, she tied her black locks back as the elevator stopped.

When it did, she walked ahead through the glass walkway; attached to the walls beside her the hover boards the other racers had used. There were a few zoomers that were used to race; half being white, while the other half being black. Jett remembered when she had tried to learn how to use a zoomer; such a thing didn't go well. She smirked slightly, walking towards the garages. As she left the racing area, she switched off the lights. Unknown to her, she had left a man sat there in the darkness.

To Jett, she was the last one left in the entire Stadium; this thought even stronger when she realised the time was half eleven at night; no one would be around then, especially after a race. Her father wouldn't be too worried about her, luckily enough. There were guards everywhere, especially around any building she was in. Besides, as he already knew, she could take good care of herself without the help of them and their guns. She passed a few garages, towards hers on the very end. The floors were tilted like cobblestones, but coloured dark and light blues, to match with the azure coloured walls. In the hall for the garages were a few glass doors, leading to different race tracks on the east side of the Stadium; all of which were ones she had been on.

Pushing a button to her garage door, she entered when she could; the light immediately turning on for her. In the garage was her collection of trophies, a calendar and a few hover boards; one of which that had been taken apart. The one that had been taken apart was ultimately her favourite. It had been made with light-weight, silver material and the shape of it was oval with a few pieces of metal on the sides used for air gliding. When it came to jumps that one jumped the highest for the furthest and to show her love to it, she have begun to decorate it with metallic paint; on the top she had painted a few Japanese cherry blossoms, and on the bottom were an array of petals. She had attached fake petals to the sides of it and was installing a device that if she tapped would spray out petals to impress the crowd. The walls of the garage were covered in papers; designs for hover boards, which included the typical skulls (which Jett wasn't fond of one bit) werewolves, abstract patterns, butterflies and other odd designs. Near the longer table where her favourite board lay in pieces was a metal shelf covered in paints, brushes, sprays, paper and pens; all messily put there in a way that made it look like a rainbow. On the desk, near the door, were a collection of information; a note of things she needed to remember for the race, and another note of things to do for the week. Her emerald eyes grazed over the note, remembering the things that needed to be completed. Reaching down, she lifted her black coat, sliding it on her frail, thin, body as she looked up at the calendar. Her next race was just a week away, making her grin to herself, but in between that day and her current one were a few training sessions she would need to attend for her father. Scowling, she huffed to herself; hating those training days. She didn't even _need_ them; not with what she could do.

Whilst adjusted her coat to fit snugly over her hover board, she moved over to the door, elbowing the button to open it while she toyed with the collar of her coat. Once she left, the light turned off automatically for her; the only light in the room coming from the small glow of a screen attached to the wall. Pulling a purple key-card from her pocket, she used it to lock the door and turned down the hallway. Through her emerald gems she could see the glass door leading to the outside door, where she could see the starry night sky. When she approached the door, she turned off the final hall light and left; not bothering to lock the side entrance. As long as the other doors were locked that one wouldn't matter.

Glancing around at her surroundings, she slowly walked across the pavement; the cold winter air biting through her coat. The front of the Stadium was decorated like it was a palace; there being exactly six steps to the Stadium doors. On some stairs were flower beds, and at the bottom of the stairs were two status of two men; one holding a trophy, whilst the other one held a cup. The statues were made from gold, and at their feet were dozens of beautiful roses. Walls surrounded the front of the Stadium; a large gap between them leading to a different sector of the city. Along the walls were lights and flower beds, along with a few places to park zoomers and cars. There weren't many people about, save for guards who were patrolling the city grounds in case of those monsters they called demons appeared. As she jumped down the steps she noticed a zoomer parked by the wall; coloured a bright gold colour, with strange wording wrote along the sides (Jett couldn't remember what it was – only that it had something to do with the Precursors). The words meant 'Krimzon Guard Commander, or at least Jett assumed so. She wasn't the greatest when it came to languages. Frowning slightly, she tilted her head to the side, looking back at the Stadium. Figuring it would be better to walk her way back home, rather then get involved with the commander, she continued walking, going through the large gap between the walls.

The gap became a large pathway, big enough to fit two rows of traffic between them; floating zoomers, cars, whatever really. She walked across the cobblestones, seeing moving pictures of herself winning the latest race along the stone walls. She didn't care much for them and only continued walking until she entered another part of the City; the Industrial Sector. The buildings were taller then tall; most coloured a deep shade of blue that seemed to glow in the night sky. There were hologram boards everywhere floating in the sky; coloured every existing neon colour there was. Even in the night there were a few people walking about. The streets themselves were large, so large that separating the two rows of traffic was a river that twisted between the buildings; turns here and there; an easy place to get lost. The river was six feet below the street and along the edges were metallic blue barriers to prevent someone falling through. There were tons of bridges connecting different sides of the streets and so many buildings it seemed impossible to see the sky. It wasn't Jett's favourite part of the City (her favourite part were the water slums oddly enough); in fact, she detested it. She hated the humans there that were injecting themselves with substances to the ones that only thought their only mean for life was to work. The people were so one-dimensional; all of whom relied on the technologies of the new world. She could guarantee there was someone throwing up in the corner of a street; someone else starting a fight with a Krimzon Guard. There was always _something_ and she was thankful her headphones were in her ears to drown out most of the noise. Too bad she couldn't get rid of the smell of a mixture of takeaway food, from Chinese to Indian, to Italian and that disgusting sludge you don't know whether was road kill or not.

As she took a turn, hopefully for the right way, she heard the noise of a zoomer taking its way over her music. Frowning, she looked to the direction it was coming from; the zoomer so loud it had to have been more then close. As her emerald gems looked up to the starry sky, she could see the gold zoomer that belonged to the commander a few feet above and across from her.

Growling under her breath, she took a step back, turning to face it as it slowly made its way to the ground. For anything that hovered there was always a blue light underneath, that seemed to be like smoke but instead of the typical azure, the smoke for his vehicle was a ruby red shade. Jett couldn't help but frown as tendrils of the red smoke wrapped around her ankles; the zoomer barely an inch from her small body. Her brows frowned more as she placed a hand on her hip, eyeing the man that was turning the zoomer off. Like all the other guards, he wore a uniform of red and dark navy; the edges of the uniform, which seemed to be like a jumpsuit to Jett, was a stunning bright yellow while bags and attachments were a simple brown. Like her, he wore shoulder, knee and shin pads, and underneath his clothing she knew there had to have been a bullet-proof vest. His boots, which were mostly covered by his trousers, were a dull brown shade and adorned with sharp silver points that shone menacingly in the moons rays. On his hands were silk gloves; halved in colours of navy and yellow; identical to the rest of the uniform. On the side of his uniform were markings showing his commander status. His face was rugged; his chin covered in brown stubble; his cheekbones sunken and his face thin. Printed on his skin were the tattoo's to show his meaning in the Krimzon Guards. The tattoos seeped across his pointed ears in a shade of dulling grey (Jett never understood the attraction to the tattoos). His hair was a shocking shade of crimson; sleeked back behind his face with the help of his mask. It had to have been just past his chin, Jett guessed.

He wasn't the most handsome man she had seen in her life, but he certainly wasn't ugly. He had a strange aura about him; a dominance that she couldn't quite explain. His dark eyes were sharp; containing something darker then just colour about them. His lips were pursed into a frown, causing her heart to skip a beat slightly; perhaps speaking to the commander would be more trouble then she first thought. As he leaned across the zoomer, his face entering more light of a street lamp, she noticed deep scars going across his worn out, tired face. From how he was scowling at her it was almost as if he wore that face every day; it seemed so natural for him to look as such. Jett wanted to scowl black, but she avoided the idea of getting into trouble; with the strong, dominant man or her father.

As casually as possible, she moved her hand from its resting place on her hip and placed it on the metal bar of the barrier. The cold of the metal shot through her flesh fast, but she ignored it; her other hand moving to her earplugs to turn them down so she could hear both the music and the man when he were to talk.

"Can I help you?" she asked as politely as possible; her voice full of confidence, not showing how she was slightly unnerved by his sudden appearance.

"There is nothing to help with," he replied to her; his voice a peculiar one, with an eerie deepness to it. She placed a hand defensively behind her back; her way of being able to guard herself if needs be. While she watched him, he looked as if he were trying to smile, yet his face had stuck so much to a glare it didn't really suit him. "I just wished to see the star in all her glory, and here she is."

"Uhm," she paused, looking into his eyes for a moment, contemplating whether he was drunk or just completely out of it. Surely he wasn't mad, or going to hurt her; her father wouldn't hire someone like that to be a Commander. These people were there to protect her, yet with this one she felt as if she needed more protection. "Thank you," she said quickly, unsure of what else to say. Nodding, Jett took a step back, about to turn her head when he began to speak again. The sound of his voice made her wince on the inside; all she wanted to do was desperately leave the conversation they were sharing.

"Are you planning to walk all the way back to the Castle?" he questioned, getting a quick nod from her. The Commander let out a long sigh. Once he sighed he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, like he was scolding a child. He gave a small shake of his head as if she had disappointed him somehow. From his actions, she stared numbly, unsure of whether this would end well or not. "Such a thing would be so tiresome, especially after such a race _and_ training, wouldn't it?" for a moment she froze; he had been observing her during training? A feeling of embarrassment mixed with disgust welled in her heart; he was a creep and she couldn't wait to describe what had happened to her father.

"Not really," she replied quickly; her fingers behind her back spreading out. When her fingers spread out, a thin line of yellow eco (or electricity as she tried to dub it) jumped from her index finger to her middle one; an action unknown to the Commander. "I had really best be off, otherwise I'll be late and my father won't be too pleased."

"It's almost midnight," he told her the cyclical information she already knew. Jett couldn't help but shift from one foot to another, growing tired of the conversation they were sharing. Sure he was a peculiar character, but she just wanted to go home. When she thought more about it, he was probably how the Mad Hatter looked before unleashing a whole world of crazy upon Alice. And she honestly didn't want any of that crazy; not so late at night. Well, not at all really. She had little patience for crazy matters like that, and this wasn't a fairytale; the real life Mad Hatter's crazy would be far more frightening and dangerous then what Alice got. "I can take you with me on the zoomer, if you wish."

"No," she quickly said, shaking her head firmly. When she realised how rude she could have come across, her face softened. "Thank you anyway."

Jett bowed lowly at the Commander, before turning away from him; her hand returning to her side. After a few steps into the darkening street, she heard the clanking of the buckles of his belts and shoes. Before she even had to turn around she knew he was following her by the sound of firm footsteps. Growling hard under her breath, she continued to walk; seeing in the corner of her eye the red headed man walking beside her; a small smirk on his face. While they took slow, almost silenced footsteps, her heart began to beat under her chest; the Commander intimidating her.

Just as they made another turn into a street without lamps, she quickly turned to him; raising her strong arm up as she did so. With her right hand raised, her fingers began to glow a vivid shade of yellow; strands of eco zapping from the ends of her fingers. A peculiar tingling feeling ran up her body from the movement of the power she wasn't suppose to hold. The light illuminated the pair of them, and within a split second of it coming on, she was about to swing her arm down when the Commander firmly grasped it within his own hand that seeped stronger than a vice made from diamonds; twisting her body around to face him. From his force, her left foot landed between his own feet, almost stomping his right one. Glaring hard, he made a movement as fast as electricity to bring his pistol from his grey holster to the point the barrel was touching her chest. She froze, holding her breath in her mouth as she lifted her eyes to the stern ones of the Commander; his lips twisted down in a foul glare. Through the dim light of her power, the shadows cast on his face made him seem almost far more horrifying then he had been when they first met. Immediately she regretted her move, yet had justification for it; she was more then frightened he was going to attack her. At least if her father questioned her motives she would be able to explain them. That was, if of course, he didn't shoot her and from where she stood she feared he would. Slowly, she breathed in through her nose; the pair of them so close she could smell the scent of his aftershave mixed with gun powder. There was a faint, extremely weak, scent of roses on his clothes from the confetti at the race track.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered almost fiercely; not wanting him to know the fear she was feeling in her veins. She began to glare back at him; her body uncontrollably trembling from the gun being pushed against her flesh. One small movement and it would all be over. _What a lovely evening_.

"I don't want anything from you," he hissed hard, his face drawing so close to hers to break into her glaring; he wanted to see her fear. Between their breathing there was a cold of white from their breaths in the cold air. Not once did the cloud disappear. "You damn brat, I'm here to protect you."

"So you do that by pointing a gun at me?" she hissed back; his fingers tightening so hard around her arm she couldn't help but wince but no, she wouldn't cry out no matter what the pain. Between the gaps of her ribs, she could feel the edges of the barrel digging in deeper. In frustration, the glow of her fingers grew brighter in the darkness; warning him.

"You accept my help by almost attacking me?" he questioned; glaring at her soft smell of vanilla. Damn that vanilla; everything around her always, always smelt of vanilla. "You, child, are utterly ungrateful."

"Accept your help?" she whispered blankly; shaking her head. Her hair had begun to fall from the tie at the back of her head, but instead of moving her arm in fear of him shooting her, she kept her hair where it was, ignoring the raven locks. "You hadn't _offered_ me help. Instead you _followed_ me. What else am I to think? That you're the candy man and your being kind?" she brought her face closer to his; their noses almost touching. She whispered deeply to him; "There are _no_ kind people in this city," and with that, she clicked her fingers; the eco absorbed itself back into her arm, engulfing them in the darkness of the city. Before the Commander had a chance to do anything to her, she quickly flashed power through her arm, to his hand that she was touching. As it entered his body there was a small flash of yellow light between them, allowing her to see his pained face for a split second. Quickly, she used her other arm to elbow the gun out of his hand, hearing it scratch against the paved ground as it slid across it; well away from the pair of them. The Commanders hand retracted from her, and within another bolt of eco, he had fallen to the ground, spewing curse after curse at her. With her heart pounding and her body trembling she tore off her black coat, pulling her hover board from its resting place.

As she dropped it to the ground it opened out into an oval; the blue fog emitting from the bottom of it that illuminated their sights. She tied the sleeves of her coat around her waist, turning back to see the Commander getting up onto his feet and reaching for another weapon. Jett's eyes widened as she leaned foreword, hovering off as fast as the wind. As she moved she could hear her name being yelled by his angry throat yet she ignored it. The light of the fog allowed her to see her way between the tight knit buildings in the back area of the sector. She twisted and turned between them, her music providing her comfort throughout the situation. When she came to a main street her way was lit by the typical yellow lamps and glowing holograms. She passed a few guards who eyed her panicked body carefully, wondering what had gotten into her but not too shocked to do anything about it. In her sights she could see the typical blue ground turn into the grassy land of the farms; a different way to get to her home; hopefully the way the Commander wasn't planning on going. Smiling to herself, she slipped into the farmland, reaching up to take her hair out of the tie. She wrapped the ribbon around her wrist; not slowing down as she did as such. The farms had many turns within them too, and honestly Jett wasn't sure of the way that would take her home. As she passed a patch of pumpkins, she looked behind her; seeing the other sector far from her sights already. To be sure of her safety, she took a random turn to the right, hovering past a number of barns and fields where genetically modified cows were grazing on the grass. Lifting her head, in the sky Jett could just about see a part of the wall that kept the city in safety, and a many large cliffs; below those cliffs were forests, an area that could be explored by going through a gate in the farmlands. This sight didn't help with her location; the Castle was further away. She couldn't even see it floating in the sky. How far away from home was she?

Frowning, she brought herself to a stop, pulling the small circle from her pocket. Instead of pushing it down, she seemed to twist it though it didn't move; only her fingers slipped along its smooth surface. The second she did that, another hologram appeared in front of her eyes. This showed the map of Haven City; the different sectors and areas. She was at the bottom west of the city. She could see main roads leading to the sector she was just in, another sector of housing and the port area at the south of the city. If she made her way to the port, she would be able to go north to the centre of the city, where right in the middle was the elevator that took people to the 'floating' Castle. But it was more then ten miles at the very least. She would have to make her way through the farmlands, port and industrial sector. As she thought about it, the route had to have been further then that. Looking at her map she could always go back to the Industrial sector she was just in, where one road would lead directly to her destination but that commander would be there _somewhere_. She would be able to defend herself if she could see him but if he came from behind her, she would be utterly screwed.

Looking from left to right, to check she was alone, she took the circle from her pocket again. Tapping it with her nail a different screen of names and pictures of people appeared. Using her index finger, she scrawled down the list, stopping at a man named 'Van'. The blurred picture showed another person that looked like a Krimzon Guard; his hair a deep shade of chocolate and messily layered on his head. Jett hesitated; her finger hovering over his name. Should she call him or just try to make her way back home? But what if that commander was following her? The normal guards always had a way of knowing her location, so who said he didn't? Wincing, she tapped his name; the music in her ears stopping to be replaced by a ringing noise. The image on the hologram changed to a blank blue; the edges moving in time with the noise of the rings. Jett began to hover foreword, deeper into the farmlands; looking behind her shoulder ever now and then.

Finally, the ringing stopped; the image of the hologram being the tired face of Van. His dark brows were furrowed, his eyes dark and face shaped like the Commanders yet not as horribly. His thin lips curled slightly into a smile, despite the tiredness in his face. From the dim light in the room, and lack of uniform, she knew she had caught him during his slumber. "Hey there, winner," he smirked, yawning after his sentence. Jett only gave a small smile in return. Unknown to her, her face was filled with fear and irritation; her skin paler then normal. She knew her heart was beating fast, yet she was ignoring it; thinking she looked and seemed fine. The face of Van turned to one of concern as he leaned towards the hologram; seeing her face as well. "Jett, what's wrong?"

"The Commander of the army," she told him quickly, looking behind her again as paranoia began to kick in. "He freaked me out, so I tried to … you know, on him and he held a gun to me. He was going to _shoot_ me so I attacked him and ran," she explained; her voice taking a tone she hadn't known before; a tone that contained fear. "He's got _something_ in his eyes that tell me no matter who I am, he'll shoot me down."

"Jett…" he groaned to himself, rubbing his head. She could see the white sheets of the bed he had been sleeping on. After another sigh he nodded, more to himself then to her and began to kick the sheets off his body. She could see on his shoulders and chest an array of scars and fresh bruises; just on his collarbone was a new injury, covered with a bandage. She couldn't help but wince from his pain; though he was ignoring it firmly. "Where are you?" he finally asked, just as her hopes on relying on him were beginning to fail.

"The farmlands," she told him, checking her area again. "How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know," he mumbled; coming out of the holograms sight as he began to change. She could still hear his voice as he carried on talking. "Less then twenty minutes. Just do me a favour, Jett."

"Yes?" she questioned; knowing something stupid was coming her way.

"Don't piss off anymore guards," he told her. In response she only rolled her eyes, hoping he couldn't see on the other end. Whether he could see or not, he didn't comment on it.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Van," she smirked, ending the phone call. Once the call ended, she moved to the edges of the farmlands, towards part of the City's main wall. She put her hover board back into its resting place, leaving her coat where it was; wrapped tightly around her waist. Despite the cold air, her blood was boiling hot and her body was trembling so much the energy she used could heat a radiator. Leaning her back against the wall, she looked around her, seeing the animals behind their fences slowly walk around. These animals were just clones of animals that used to exist years, upon years ago. Even though she had been assured they had no feelings, she wondered whether they wished to escape their fences. Shrugging the thoughts from her mind, she folded her arms, keeping herself on guard.

After waiting for what felt like hours, relief overcame her as she heard the growling sound of a vehicle approaching her direction. As the vehicle took a turn in the darkness, she could see the bright crimson colour of it; a car that was obviously owned by the Krimzon Guards. Smirking to herself, she stood up straight, keeping her arms folded over her chest. As the car swerved in front of her, she could see on the sides 'Krimzon Guard' painted on it in silver. The animals in the background became unsettled by the loud noise of the car, yet it was better than the music in Jett's ears to her. When the car stopped, the left side in front of her, she leaned to the side, looking through the window to check it was Van inside, rather then the Commander. Smiling, she took a step foreword; Van pushing a button in the vehicle for the door to open for her. She thanked him as she began to un-do the straps that held her hover board to her body. When she had, she leaned inside the car, going across the front seat to put the hover board on the back ones; the straps placed on top of it. She removed her coat, throwing that behind her and sat down in the warmth, shutting the door firmly behind.

"Fun night?" Van smirked, watching as Jett removed her ear phones finally. Slipping them back into her pocket, she looked at Van, glaring slightly. He held his arms up in defence. "Sorry, sorry, no more sarcasm then."

Jett sighed, placing her elbow onto the side of the door so she could lean her head on her hand. With her emerald eyes, she stared out of the window as Van began to turn them around, driving them through the farms. From time to time he gave her a quick glance; wondering what she was thinking. After just five minutes of silence, he parted his thin lips to speak. "That was Commander Erol," Van told her; not that she really cared. She showed this by not even nodding at his words. Van sighed, but continued. "He's basically the other hand of your father," he explained. "Not the most social man in the army, I can assure you."

"I don't need assurance on that," she told him, sighing hard to herself. "Man almost killed me. His social skills are lacking _somewhere_," she turned to him, looking at the side of Van's face. "He somehow gathered that a good way of protecting a woman was to watch her while she trained and then practically follow her home like some stalker," she raised a finger on her right hand. "And oh yeah, point a gun to them."

"I thought you said you were going to attack him," Van said, raising a brow as he took a turn into the sector where the incident they were speaking of occurred.

"Only because he was following me," she replied. "Like some creep. I wasn't planning on killing him but by the way he looked at me, it was like he was going to kill me."

"That's how he always looks," Van muttered, causing Jett to smirk. "Do you want to grab anything to eat?"

"Its coming up to midnight," she told him, frowning slightly. Van grinned, shrugging his shoulders in reply to her comment. "You might be able to eat whenever, but I think I'll be sick eating so late at night."

"Alright, princess," he scoffed; smiling at her after his words. "Would her majesty care to accompany me to a drink, to celebrate the success of another race?" when he spoke, his words were so posh it caused her to laugh from how peculiar he sounded. This guard would do badly as an aristocratic character.

"She would be more then pleased to," she smiled. Just what she needed; something to calm her nerves.


End file.
